


Untitled

by aron_kristina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt:Castiel doesn't understand human urges, and Dean holds it in on a long drive. The results are interesting. No drinking please. Cas pressing on Dean's stomach would be great though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Dean grits his teeth. He's been getting steadily more tense as they drive on, and Castiel has no idea why. He guesses it has something to do with being human, or possibly with being Dean, but he has no idea what it could be, and when he suggested they stop for a while Dean had glared at him. He's starting to consider faking some kind of emergency to force them to stop, because surely that's got to be better than reading Dean's mind to figure out what's going on. Dean is squirming now, tiny motions that would probably go undetected if it weren't for the fact that all of Castiel's attention is on Dean. He's breathing heavily as well, open mouth, and is licking his lips almost compulsively. Castiel briefly toys with the idea that Dean is aroused, but it doesn't really seem like it. Castiel thinks about demanding that they stop when Dean wrenches the car off the road almost angrily and parks it roughly on the field next to the road. There is no one around for miles. This road is not well traveled and the closest building is far away. Dean sits in the driver's seat, closed eyes with a small frown, and Castiel again debates the wisdom of saying something. Before he reaches a decision Dean opens the car door and steps out. He gets three steps from the car before bending over and sinking to his knees.

Castiel is out of the car before even thinking about it, and he sits down behind Dean, attempting to hold him up. Dean groans when Castiel straightens him.

“Dean? Is it your stomach?” he asks, and puts his hand on Dean's stomach. Dean whimpers, and pushes Castiel's hand lower, over his jeans almost at the pubic bone. He is making small, aborted thrusts against Castiel's hand, and Castiel responds by pressing down. This seems to cause Dean more pain, since he's moaning now, and breathing heavily, but his hand is on Castiel's hand, and it doesn't let up, so Castiel presses down harder. Dean is almost hyperventilating now, and Castiel has no idea what's going on, but then Dean presses up one last time. And he feels Dean's muscles tightening in anticipation of something. Dean makes a small sound and then Castiel feels his hand getting wet. He looks down at the stain spreading on Dean's jeans. Dean's eyes are closed and he's making noises that Castiel has only heard under very different circumstances. It just keeps coming more and more, and Castiel realizes Dean must have held this in for a long time. He realizes it should probably disgust him, this blatant example of humans and their physiology, but instead it makes him grateful to be able to share something so intimate with Dean.

When it's over Dean is leaning against him like all his energy went out of him too, and he's soaking. Castiel has gotten wet too, it's inevitable when they're sitting so close. Dean looks at him with glazed eyes, all his defenses down and Castiel does the only thing he can do. He kisses him.


End file.
